drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranael Dorr al'Sparnia
Email: lonelywriter04@yahoo.com Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brunette Height: 5'6" Weight: 120 Age: 27 Place of Origin: Fal Dara Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 8 Philosophy: The Spring Primary Weapon: Daggers Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Phys Desc: About 5'6'', weighing at 120lbs, Ranael has long sleek brunette hair, hanging down about two inches above the middle of her back. On the right side of her head, she wears part of her hair bundled in an intricate weave-type braid. She is thin and beautiful, with a scar across her cheeks and over her nose, given to her by her father in a rabid rage, induced by alcohol. Her eyes are as blue as sapphire orbs, and as deep as the ocean. History: Ever since she can remember, her father was an alcoholic with a natural bad temper even without the alcohol. He would always curse and scream and abuse both her and her mother. As she grew older, she never understood why her mother dealt with it, but as he kept inflicting the pain on her and her mother, her anger for her father flourished. He was one of the watch men in the Tower at Fal Dara, and had fought in many wars with the mad, insane creature-things in the Blight only a few leagues from the city. Thus meaning: he had swords and knifes. As the abuse continued and began to mold into molestation, at age twenty-two, she had had enough. Stealing one of her father's blades, she challenged him in a duel, unexperienced, while he slept, forcing him to wake and use his skills at an ungodly hour. They danced betwixt the swords, with Ranael earning a fear random scars up her arms and along her legs. After a few moment of struggling with the sword between her fingers, she lunged for her fathers stomach, but earned a slash under her eyes. The fight did not last long, and she sat there panting, with blood pouring from the gash in her face. As she looked down, the sword she held was the one gifted to her by her father himself, her name carved intricating down the blade, stained with the little blood she had managed to draw. With the her fist clensed on the hilt and she began to cry. She loved her father, but she could not let him continue this intolerable behavior. With a last sob, she thrust the sword into the stomach of her father, while he was off guard. Her mother's cry "No!!" Was the last time she heard her mother speak to her. Now exiled from her family, she left Fal Dara headed toward Caemlyn. It never hurt her more that her mother accept her back when she knew she would've done the same, had it continued much longer. After the wound below her eyes had healed, and even before, Ranael earned jobs in the cities around Fal Dara, and experienced thieves and bandits. One encounter, at age twenty-five, in Having already encountered certain attacks from her father, she used the little skills she had to fight back. They didn't work. Being beautiful, the thieves stole her away after ransacking the house and kept her as a prize and sexual toy. She was in their capture for near two years, fetching clothes and food, and acted as the guard so she'd die first if anything were to happen, etc. After about six months, she got fed up with it again, and began to train herself. Buttering up to her now familiar "captors", she bribed them into teaching her the sword and knife. Soon after a few months of hard, diligent work, she became and expert and could easily match her captors. Taking her newfound knowledge and advantage of the lowered guards, she murdered them in their sleep and escaped the campsite, in the north of Tar Valon. She was twenty-six, and in desperate need of help and shelter. After living a year above Tar Valon, she had learned many of the news of Aes Sedai, their abilities and their Warders. The Warders intrigued her the most, seeing as they were supposedly the most advanced warriors ever and self-protection had become her number one priority. During her trip down from the camp to Tar Valon, she encountered many more bandits, but this time was able to defend herself. Arriving in Tar Valon, she stayed there as a waitress in some of the inns before adventure and wandering had begun to pull at her. Disbelieving of her wanting, seeing as her experiences outside of cities weren't great, she followed her yerning out into the world, still with her unadvanced skill, for lack of contacting a Warder. There, she discovered shadowspawn and Myrdraal and Trollocs and worse things than she ever imagined. Though they terrified her, she didn't settle down because of a few obstacles were in her way of comfort. Being out in the wild felt like home. So there she wandered for a few more months before returning to Tar Valon to try and seek another Warder. Category:WS 8 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios